xargusfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Kraynos
"War and Domination will only bring sorrow and hatred to all things in life. I want to stop all those things from happening ever again: To bring peace to all sides in infinite existence, that is my dream." Darth Kraynos is one of the most powerful deities, next to God Almighty and Twilight Dantas, and is the Primary Deuteragonist in the whole storyline. Alignment: Dark, Good Appearance White hair. Tanned skin. Well-built and musculer. Yellow Eyes. And wears an attire of black with white designs. Personality Personality-wise, Kraynos is compassionate, care-free, peace-loving, Intelligent, stubborn, and very well known to be very protective of those he cares about. His favorite food is Pizza. His favorite dessert is Chocolate. History The Legendary Twilight Savior Arc (Bonus 4) When Aurora is in the hospital and is soon to give birth, she sees her husband, Abyss, and asks him to stay by her side. Abyss says that he will and will help her through delivery. When Aurora finally gave birth, she and Abyss now have a baby boy, whom they cherish very much. Aurora wonders on what to name their son, and Abyss doesn't know yet, either. But after much thought, Aurora finally gives him a name: Kraynos. For it's a name she thought of being that, while Sith'aria is in the very depths of the realm of darkness, a beautiful light shines within, the true light. Abyss is happy to hear this, but is concerned of what may happen in the future. During the years, Abyss is writing down books in his office, until Aurora asks him to come out. Abyss goes out and sees what it is that Aurora wants. He sees Aurora and a photographer, and realizes that they want to take a picture of her and Abyss and their son together. As Aurora makes Abyss' appearance more clean for the picture, Abyss is concerned and wonders why Aurora can stand being with him since he's a person of no light or anything beautiful as she is, even if he is her husband. And is very concenred of what might happen in the future. Aurora then places a finger to Abyss lips and tells him not to says those words because he's not what he thinks he is. Just like then when they first met each other. She continues to say that he is like everyone else, a person uneasy about what is and what is not. She tells him that he's not a monster, he's her husband. And no matter what happens in the future, they'll always be together. A two and a half Kraynos then shows up grabbing Abyss's leg. Abyss then picks up Kraynos and wonders if his son thinks he's a monster. But Kraynos smiles happily in front of Abyss, much to his surprise. A photographer then says that everything is ready, and Aurora tells Abyss that she doesn't want to live forever but she wants to live long enough to see Kraynos safe and soon have a happy life like everybody else. With it done, Aroura then asks Abyss to smile to the camera, and as the camera flashes, Abyss is shown crying with a soft smile while Aurora and Kraynos look happy. Three years passed, Aurora would always read fairy tale books to Kraynos whenever he was bored, going to sleep, or when he wants to hear a story. She and Abyss even take him to the park and out to play with animals and other children. One day, when Aurora finished telling a story to Kraynos and tucks him in, Aurora goes out for a short walk in the hallway while Abyss looks after Kraynos sleeping, until God Almighty appeared before Aurora and asks her why is she spending time with "it" instead of helping Heaven to become a powerful realm then anything else. Aurora questions him of what does he mean "it", to which God means wretched child, Kraynos. Aurora tells God not to call her son by that name and tells him to call him by his name. But God tells her that he is something that should'nt exist, 'cause he was born in the darkness. But Aurora tells him that she loves cherishes Kraynos because he's her son, and would do whatever it takes to look after him and protect him. Suddenly, Kraynos just gets up but still asleep, with Abyss wondering if he's okay. Kraynos gets off the bed and goes to where Aurora went, with Abyss looking confused. God argues to her about having given birth to a monster that exists only in the darkness, and that "it" should be killed before anything terrible happens. But Aurora, who's heard enough, slaps God hard on the face while also crying about her son being insulted by the name "monster". She shouts at God to leave her home and never come back, at least until he learns his how cold and cruel his words are. God leave without a word, and Aurora falls on her knees while still crying wih her hands covering her face. Kraynos then shows up, while still tired and holding his blanket in his hand. He asks his mama if she's okay and wonders why she's crying. Aurora wipes away her tears then smiles to her son not to worry. She then hugs him and says that "no matter what happens, I'll always be by your side". She then picks up her son and takes him to his room. Abyss then shows up when Aurora tucks Kraynos to bed and wonders why she's sad while placing his hand to her cheek. Aurora says that it's nothing and holds his hand with a sad smile, though Abyss still looks worried over her. Abyss then hugs her gently and tells her that he'll help in any way he can for her and Kraynos. Two years have passed, God begins to grow impatient and decides that if Aurora won't join Heaven's side, then she will pay the ultimate price. When Aurora and Abyss took Kraynos to play with the children at the beach, she felt a frightening pressure in the skies. Abyss asks her if something's wrong, and Aurora tells him that they'll have to leave very soon with Abyss agreeing. She and her husband soon took Kraynos back home and she wonders if God is going to do something terrible. Abyss asks her if there is anything he can do, and Aurora tells him to keep Kraynos safe from harm, and Abyss goes out to ensure their son's survival. She writes a letter to Dantas to ask him to protect her son from danger. As God shows in front of the castle, Abyss stops him from continuing forward, but God tells him to step aside. Disuaded, Abyss tries to tell God again to walk away, but God appears behind Abyss. But Abyss manages to stop God. After a brief fight, God wonders why a man like Abyss would protect a woman and child, when they are destined to die. Abyss answers to him that no one deserves to die and reveals to God that he is the husband of Aurora and the father of Darth Kraynos. Hearing this with shock, God decides to not go easy on Abyss and intends to kill him. Meanwhile, Aurora is seen again at the room where she's done with the letter to Dantas. As she sends the letter to him, though it would takes years, she then goes to her room for sleep. Unfortunetly, God appeared in the room and struck a deathly blow to Aurora in her heart area. God then tells her that she should've listened to his words and tells her not to worry for that "wretched abomination" will join her soon, and soon meet her husband in the next life. He heads out the door and bids her a silent farewell. Kraynos is playing in the garden and happens to gather some flowers, but mistakenly picks up yellow roses and sneezes, and begins collecting flowers again for his mom. By that moment, God appears before Kraynos like a towering giant with a cold, evil look in his eyes. Kraynos is confused yet smiles at him and wonders if he wants some flowers. God, however, smacks them out of Kraynos' hands and pushes him to the ground. Kraynos barely gets up but God points his sword to Kraynos' throat and declares to finish him now. As God rises his sword for the killing blow, Kraynos puts his arms up and cries for his mom and dad. But before God could kill him, he is suddenly strucked frozen and cannot move. God soon realizes that Aurora is stopping him, despite that he gave her the death shot, along with Abyss who lost to God but lives long enough to stop God with Aurora. God tries to persuade Aurora to let him kill the cursed creature and save Heaven's fall. However, due to the cold and cruel name he spoke, Aurora chains God down and sealed him in a cage so that he cannot come back to Sith'aria ever again, and banishes him back to Heaven, with God cursing Aurora's name before vanishing. As the light clears up, Kraynos wonders what happen to God but notices that everyone from the castle heard that Aurora is grievously injured, and that his father has just died. After seeing and tearing over Abyss's death, Kraynos now hurries to his mother's room and finds her dying. Kraynos goes to her side and begs her not to die. Aurora tells Kraynos that it'll be alright, because even if she dies, she and Abyss will always be with him. Due to almost out of life, Aurora creates the Sword of Destiny, which holds all of her limitless power and a part of her spirit (Along with Abyss' power and spirit), and entrusts her son with it, for one of his children in the future will have the strength and the heart to wield it. And with it, can save all of existance and change a terrible destiny that awaits in the far future. She places her hand on Kraynos's face, who then holds her hand, and she tells him that she loves him with a weak smile and says good-bye. Kraynos then cries in sorrow over his mother's death while holding on her hand. Immediately after her death, Aurora then gives a prophecy to Dantas about the two who will fight in "The Final War": God Almighty and Darth Kraynos. After the funeral, Kraynos then promises his dead mother and father that he'll bring peace, love and harmony to all sides of existance, for that his his dream, and his mother's and father's. Kraynos now trains himself to have a strong sense of heart and combat. Meeting Dantas Darth Kraynos appears in front of Dantas when he was enjoying the realm of Sith'aria. He immediately noticed that Dantas was very fond of roses, and asked him if he's from around here. Dantas was about to tell him no but as he smeeled the yellow roses, he then began to sneeze heavily. Kraynos then says that he must be elergic to yellow ones: as everyone tends to avoid them. He then gives Dantas a hankerchif to wipe his nose. Dantas then asks who he is, and Kraynos completely forgot to introduce himself. He tell him that his name is Darth Kraynos with a smaile and his hand out, and asks what Dantas' name is. Completely surprised to the Kraynos in the flesh, Dantas both shocked and surprised. But after a few seconds he then tells him his name is Twilight Dantas. As Kraynos gives a tour of Sith'aria to Dantas, he showed him the kingdoms that exist even in the outside cities, zoos that have numerous animals, and even gave him the pleasure of going to a Pizza Restuarant, much to Dantas' eagerness. After the tour, Kraynos then took Dantas to the top of his castle, where they can see all of the surroundings of Sith'aria. After a moment of thinking, Dantas then asks Kraynos a question, Kraynos then asks what it is, and Dantas then says "What is your dream that you wish to have?", which momentarily surprises Kraynos. Kraynos then tells him that he wants to bring all of the people from all sides of the infinite existance to live in peace and never bring about wars. He hates wars, and doesn't want those he knows and cares about to get hurt in them. He clarifies that war and domination will only bring sorrow and hatred to those that have suffered from the cruelties of war. He wants to be the kind of person that can lead all those from all sides to come and live in harmony and peace. He then finishes by saying "To bring peace, love, and harmony to all sides of existance, that is my dream." After hearing this, Dantas finally comes to accept Kraynos as a kind and loving person that anyone can trust, and knows that Kraynos can't be the "Evil one" that he read from a vision. By the next day, Dantas prepares to go to the realm of heaven to see what it's like, as Kraynos starts running to see him off. He asks why Dantas is leaving, as it has only been two days he's been in Sith'aria. Dantas tells him not to worry because he'll soon be back within a week. After much reassurence, Kraynos then hopes that he be back soon, 'cause he'll be giving Dantas a welcome home party in Sith'aria since he is best friend, and even tells him that Dantas is like a big brother to him. Hearing this, Dantas then scruffs Kraynos' head and smiles while saying he'll soon be back. A Friend's Helping Hand When Dantas is fighting God Almighty to a standstill, Kraynos then rushed to save him. As Dantas succeeded in destroying the bridge to Sith'aria and Heaven, he is then rendered unconscious and is then taken to recover from his injuries. As he wakes, he finds Kraynos beside him and wonders if he helped him heal his injuries. Kraynos then told him that it was his nurses that healed Dantas from the battle, though he did helped take him to the hospital. Dantas then revealed to Kraynos that he was on a mission to discover about the prophecy that hold a great deal of disaster, and admits that he originally thought that Kraynos was the "evil one" from the prophecy. But after knowing Kraynos, he comes to believe that he isn't the evil one, but that it is God Almighty that is the one of evil. He apologizes to Kraynos about the misunderstanding, but is surprised to see that Kraynos doesn't hate him for it and just laughs at the thought. Kraynos then wonders if Dantas will stay in Sith'aria, as he is always welcome to be a part of a family. Feeling more happy than before, Dantas gladly accepts the offer, and pads Kraynos on the shoulder while calling him his little brother. With many eons passed, nearly 65 years before the main storyline, Kraynos then went to visit Dantas in the planet Wolfia, to know if he's doing well. As he got there, he sees Dantas on his way to the Grand Ball to see the entertainment. He greets Dantas and wonders if he's going to the ball, to which Dantas says yes. They head in and enjoy the dance, food, drinks, and other entertaining things they held. In the final show, they sit up front to the beautiful, Exotic, insightful: Helena Xargus. Kraynos bets that she must be a great piece of work to show up as the last, though Dantas remains unsure but just eats his pizza to just see what happens. Unexpectingly, as Helena makes the scene, Dantas is dumbstrucked, and extremely fascinated to see the the woman in the flesh. Kraynos suspects that Dantas is infatuated with Helena at first glance. He tells Dantas not to worry a thing, seeing as he would have no problem talking to women. Still shy and not knowing what to do, Kraynos then gives Dantas some advice on how to talk well to girls. After much teaching, Dantas then heads out to meet Helena. By the next few days, Kraynos sees Dantas walking with Helena while they hold hands. Kraynos then says hello to Helena and wonders whats going on. Helena then tells Kraynos that Dantas and her are going to be married in a week and is cheekly happy about it. Kraynos is surprised to see his plan worked out for Dantas and congratulates them for it. But Helena also reveal to Kraynos that that's not the only happy thing she's happy about. Kraynos asks what else is she happy about. And to that mark, she tells him that she's pregnant with Dantas's child, much to Kraynos' shock and even more surprised than before. By next week, Kraynos tends to Dantas' and Helena's wedding and is very glad to know that Dantas will live much happier than ever. The Legion of Kraynos Chronicles Arc (Bonus 3) The Untold Story Arc (Bonus 1) Synopsis The Sword of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc Arc The Revelation Arc Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Powers & Abilities D *'Incalculable Strength:' *'Incalculable Speed:' *'Incalculable Endurance:' *'Incalculable Durability:' *'Incalculable Reflexes:' *'Incalculable Flexibility:' *'Universal Awareness:' *'Universal Language:' *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' *'Master Marksmanship Specialist:' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' *'Dark Cerunga:' *'Dark Barrier:' *'Dark Summoning Swords:' 'Sith'arian God Form' D *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Vast Power Level: '''In this form, as stated by Dantas, Kraynos's power far surpasses even God Almighty Full-Powered form, by a limitless rate. His power is so vast that it even gives off a powerful barrier against God's attacks. *'Darkness Cerunga:' *'Infinite Dark Replication:' *'Infinite Dark Barriers:' Ultimate Attacks/Finishers D *'Infinite Darkness:' *'Big Bang Darkness:' Weapons D *'Darkness Sword:' *'Black Lightsaber:' Family & Relatives Darth *Abyss: Father *Aurora: Mother *'Viloura Xargus: Wife *Zack Xargus: Oldest Son *Diana Xargus: Oldest Daughter *Jacob Xargus: Younger Son *Alexandra Xargus: Youngest Daughter *Kraynos Xargus: Youngest Son *Alexander Xargus:' Father-in-Law *'Eileen Xargus:' Mother-in-Law *Twilight Dantas: Grandfather-in-Law *Helena Xargus: Grandmother-in-Law Relationships D Zack Xargus Viloura Xargus Twilight Dantas God Almighty Dark Zack Lucian Xen Helena Xargus Alexander Xargus Eileen Xargus Aeon Xen Neon Xen Qoutes (to God Almighty) "''Deep within my heart, I have already forgiven you." Gallery DK121.jpg Darth1.jpg Darth.jpg Trivia *What lies in Darth Kraynos's heart is Love.